Foxfire Academy/Applications/I/Freya Kylan
---- Directions: Please fill in the following table to the best of your abilities. 'B A S I C' 'C O U R S E S' Directions: Fill a box with an "X" if your character wishes to take this course. ---- 'Q U E S T I O N S' 'A B I L I T Y' Directions: Please answer the following questions honestly and eloquently. If your character has already manifested, please skip to question #4. 'P R E - M A N I F E S T A T I O N' 1) Do you plan for your character to manifest? 2) If your answer to the previous question was yes, then which ability (or abilities) have you planned for your character to manifest? 3) What abilities do your character's parents have? 'P O S T - M A N I F E S T A T I O N' 4) Has your character manifested? If so, what ability do they have? Freya has manifested as a Hydrokinetic 5) How strong is your character's ability? Rate them on a scale of one to one-hundred. (The rating cannot be 99 or 100; it must be reasonable. This is asking for your character's natural potential.) 88 6) How much does your character already know about their ability? (Note that this question is note the same as the question above, as it is asking for knowledge base rather than the potential of the character.) She knows quite a bit of her ability, since she's been training from the moment she manifested. The only thing she truly has trouble with is controlling large amounts of water to do her bidding, as it can become overwhelming for her at times. 7) What abilities do your character's parents have? Father - Telepath Mother - Vanisher 'S K I L L S' 'N A T U R A L' How good is your character at skills such as telekinesis, holding their breath, appetite suppression, etc.? She excels at telekinesis, holding her breath, and body temperature regulations, and pretty much everything else Freya is either average or just comepletely sucks. 'S U B J E C T - W I S E' How good is your character at each of the following: *'Ability Detecting (if doesn't apply, do not answer)' *'Agriculture' She truly does not understand the purpose of this class, and manages to pass, but just barely. *'Alchemy' She excels amazingly at this class, and Freya also loves creating all different kinds of potions. *'Elementalism' Her grades are always at the highest they can be in this class (r.e. above 95%) and loves it a lot, especially when it comes to water. *'Elvin History' "Um, at least I'm not falling asleep every other second?" r.e. just below average. *'Metaphysics' She does like this class, however, has to work hard to pass. *'Multispecial Studies' She's moderate and neutral; neither excels nor fails, neither loves nor hates. *'Physical Education' A very athletic elf, she's always competitive and loves the session, and does pretty well in it, but she is not the best. *'Special Ability Focus Session (if doesn't apply, do not answer)' She's really good in this session, always topping in the top 10 percent. *'The Universe' Freya absolutely loves learning about the stars and the universe (those things have always fascinated her), however, she does have to work hard for her grades. Roleplay __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:AFAA/I